Soft
by Memimai
Summary: A Heiji and Kazuha fic. Heiji is wondering why Kazuha feels as squeashy as a pillow. No real plot, just fluff. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I never had, never will and don't own Detective Conan. And I don't make money with this.

I'm sure there are grammar, spelling and expression mistakes, but please bear with me. I'll greatly appreaciate every advice to fix that.

* * *

**Soft**

Sometimes, Heiji lay there in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and found himself wondering if there was any logical explanation to why Kazuha felt so incredibly... soft. These thoughts accompanied him almost every night, especially after having Kazuha over at his house, or when he spent the whole day at her house... and they were using their free time to explore each others bodies.

Not that they have already been THERE. He enjoyed being slow and cherishing every new step he took with her. They didn't feel the need to rush anything and he knew that eventually, they would definitely get there (which frequently made him loose a notable amount of blood through his nose). But right now he was truly happy with what they had. Hattori Heiji was a blessed, happy young man.

So kissing her was sometimes getting a challenge in itself... because her lips, in fact, were so very distracting, too warm and soft for her own good - leave alone on the days when she decided to put some lipbalm on. And always when he pulled back to collect himself, he found himself looking at her - and the image she presented was so drop dead gorgeous. Swollen lips slightly parted to catch her breath, a deep blush that tainted the whole path from ear to ear, as well as some spots on her cleavage... He couldn't decide if to go on staring at her, or continue kissing.  
Actually, he always decided for the latter option, much to Kazuha's relief.

But then, always when his exploration continued, he found her softness everywhere. When his hands trailed along the silky skin of her back, he sometimes worried that he might leave bruises there. Thank god that Kazuha despite being soft, she wasn't fragile. And when they just were just laying there, watching TV, and he found his hands playing with the hair of her ponytail, the hair floating between his fingers, he wondered, silently, if she always has been so warm and smooth.

He enjoyed staying at her place over night, when her father had to work until early in the morning. Sleeping next to her made him feel extremly well recovered and full of energy in the morning, because Kazuha was so squishy and warm, she resembeled a big living pillow. It didn't matter how he hugged her while sleeping, somehow she just molded into the right form to fit perfectly into his arms.

He remembered one day, another bickering they had. She was turning away from him and decided to spent at least two minutes pouting, sitting on her bed, as far away from him as possible. He was growing nervous, wanting to continue their little verbal sparring.

"Come on, you're not really mad, are you?" he whined, nudging her shoulder.

"Yes, I am" she declared, still not looking at him. But he caught it anyway, a faint smile on her lips. He didn't need to be The Great Detective of the West to deduct that she tried to trick him.

He then sat next to her, and his memories on this were a little bit blurred... someone threw a pillow, a lot of shrieking, tackling ,"ahou" and tickling was involved... and the next part he clearly remembered was him being on top of her, kissing her.

He recalled how playful the moment had been, the little pecks that he scattered over her cheeks and neck, meddling with deep thorough kisses. And she was returning the favor, leaning into every touch.

They took a moment to look at each other. Red was definitely her color, Heiji decided as he watched her catching her breath.

"That's cheating" she complained. Kazuha didn't quite look at him, but Heiji could still see that she was smiling.  
"Oh no, we were fighting on equal terms" he grinned at her. As if kissing didn't at least have the same effect on him as it had on her.

Heiji was about to lean into another kiss, as he felt her fingers tracing his lips. He watched her, curious.

"Why... are your lips so soft?" she muttered more to herself than actually asking him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just had said, and she blushed even more. In a futile attempt to make her statement less embarrassing, she started talking and talking.

Heiji said nothing as the words poured out of her mouth and settled into staring at her. So she really thought _his_ lips were the soft ones?

"... but they don't look like that, and even when I touch them" she was rubbing his lower lip with both her thumbs now "they feel all normal! Nothing special! But, but when you kiss me...I... I really don't get it" She went on and on, Heiji only catched fragments of her tirade "you're using lipbalm, right?" and "not fair at all" were parts of it.

Kazuha wanted to vanish into the matress right now, he must be thinking she is crazy! Geez, ranting over the softness of his lips all of a sudden, killing the mood. She decided to refuse any further testimony on that matter, she already revealed more than he needed to know. Oh the humiliation, utter utter humiliation, she thought to herself.

Heiji felt a huge grin creeping all over his face. Up until now he felt quite a bit idiotic, being alone on that boat where he was laying alone at night, trying to understand this whole softness thing. But now that Kazuha joined him, he felt somewhat relieved.

"Gah, will you stop grinning at me like that! In fact, don't look at me at all! I'm embarrassed!" She exclaimed, and buried her face underneath her hands.

Heiji only chuckled, and as soon as she revealed her face again, he was using his tricky unfair lips on her equally soft ones, again.

* * *

The "utter utter humiliation" part was shamelessly borrowed from the wonderful korean drama **"I hear your voice"**

I remember, back in 2002 when I read my first fanfiction here ("**The case within a case**" by _Leah Miyuki Cannon_) how I was so thrilled and happy to have found this place. My muse was at it's peak, but my English was bad, so I was drawing fanarts like crazy, and solemly vowed that one day, I will write a fanfiction, too.

11 years have passed now, I'm a fully grown adult now. I haven't been very passionate about Detective Conan for a very very long time, RL and all... but then again, RL made me realize, that I need to be here and enjoy my old hobby again. Other people go on a vacation, bake cakes, are doing yoga to find balance, and I need this.  
So even though I've never acted on the urge to write, I was lurking like a pro, and I have to say thank you to every author that made fanfiction here. Getting home after school to browse here, or even at school... I've spent so much time reading fanfiction. It was a huge part of my daily routine, it's part of my youth, and I'm really thankful for every story out here.

Okay, I stop being whimsical now, this is not a Robin Williams movie... (but honestly... I'm so serious about this. Thank you guys.)


End file.
